


I'm Not Your's, Alpha

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- Shifters, Dickish Steve, Happy Ending now!, M/M, Stubborn Tony, dub con, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just to make sure that you don't run again. Or that no one tries to attack what's mine." Tony leveled a glare at him.</p><p>"I'm not yours, Alpha."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Your's, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, once again, I'm back form the dead! So... this is most likely the last story that's gonna be posted in a while, and also I've been working on this one for... months. Side note, if I got some of these things wrong, please let me know, because I've never really done a shifter story. I re read it, but forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Edit: now with a new and improved ending! I seriously hated the other ending, it was so rushed and ugh *Flips table* So, I changed it. Hopefully it's better then the original, but I like this one better.

I'm Not Yours, Alpha

I

He had ran from the pack for a reason. There wasn't anything he wanted to be a part of, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be married off to fucking Steve Rogers. Steve was the biggest and toughest Alpha in the village, Tony was the prized Omega son of the pack leader, and Howard was thinking he could marry Tony off to him because he couldn't do it himself. He refused to do it. He rested against the bark of the tree and slowed down his breath to quiet pants. He was still in his wolf form, so his black coat his well in the darkness.

It wasn't going to stop them from finding him, however. He could only dream. He heard the tell tale sign of running and forced himself to run again, picking up his pace. The waterfall was just ahead, and he knew that if he passed it, he would be home free.

Then he was body slammed to the ground. The two of them shifted out into their human forms and piercing blue eyes glared into his gold.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Steve growled at him. Tony glared at the Alpha as he heard the pack nearing. He shoved Steve off of him and rolled back near the edge of the cliff.

"Away from this fucking village." He growled right back. His mind was screaming NO at him. It wasn't a good idea to growl at an Alpha, but at the moment, Tony couldn't give a flying fuck. The Alpha stayed on all fours and his growl increased by decibels. Tony could feel his hairs stand on end.

"You are going to go back to the village right now, and you will accept the fact that you are mine." That snapped something in Tony, as he launched himself across and tackled the Alpha to the ground.

"I'm not yours, Alpha!" He yelled. Their fight got them closer to the edge, unaware to them. The Alpha's pack circled around them, and Justin threw himself at Tony. The movement caused Steve to stumble back and off the cliff, hand still on Tony's arm as they fell into the waterfall.

They hit the water with a crash, making Steve let go of Tony's arm. Tony quickly began swimming up, willing his legs to push faster. He resurfaced, seeing Steve not to far away from him. He set his jaw and began swimming towards shore, knowing full well the Alpha was hoping after him. He go to the shore, and coughed up the water that he had breathed in.

"Tony." He heard Steve call. He ignored it and stood up in shaky legs before dashing into the forest. He stumbled and tripped, then shifted. He ran faster than he'd ever ran until he reached a cave. It was hidden well in the forest, and he doubted that the Alpha would be able to find him. He shifted out of his wolf form and stumbled into the cave before falling to the ground. His vision went spotty before going completely black.

II

When he woke up, it was pitch black. He shivered at the cold of the night air, and sat up. Steve hadn't found him yet, that much was clear. He was most likely asleep at the moment, so Tony decided that it would be best if he began getting as far away from the Alpha as he could. He stepped outside of the cave and took a look around, eyes adjusting to the darkness. He couldn't see anyone around, so he began walking around, keeping his steps as quiet as possible.

Then a hand clamped over his mouth and slammed him against a tree. He opened his mouth and bit against the hand, making it tear away from him. Steves pheromones were hitting his nose like a hurricane, and it was easy to tell he was pissed. Steve grabbed him by the arms and shoved him to the ground, keeping his knees on Tony's legs to stop him from moving.

"Get off of me!" He yelled. Steve's blue eyes glowed in the dark, and the anger there was clearly visible.

"You are the bane of my existence and I can't believe that I have the curse of dealing with you." He growled, venom dripping from every word. Tony stopped struggling. His body tensed and he tried not to let the hurt show. He kept his gaze away from Steve's. He didn't know why that stung so much, he was used to hearing that much from Howard already.

"Then why don't you fucking let me go and find another Omega to marry." He said. Steve buried his nose against Tony's throat.

"Because you're mine." Tony began fighting again. He could hear the lust behind it, and growled.

"I'm not yours, Alpha." He growled before kicking Steve off of him. He stormed off, ignoring the tell tale steps of Steve following him.

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled. Steve stopped in his tracks, and Tony narrowed his eyes. He hadn't expected that.

"You want to be left alone? Fine. I'll leave you alone. Don't come running to me when you get in trouble." The Alpha walked away. Tony gritted his teeth and crossed his arms, walking away from him as well.

"Stupid Alpha. He doesn't know me." He grumbled. The forest got thicker the more he walked, and the dusk got darker. He heard rustling and wrapped his arms around himself. Once it jumped out, he yelped. Then he opened his eyes and when a small bunny tilt its head at him.

"Oh. You scared me little guy." He said, sheepishly. Then he heard a low guttural sound and tensed. That was no rabbit.

III

He turned around and saw green eyes glowing in the dark. He knew what animal that was, and shifted quickly. The Panther got out not the dark and slowly circled him.

"You're a long way from home, little Wolf." The Panther taunted. He growled at it.

"I decided that I didn't want to stay over there. What are you doing here?" The Panther gave a noise akin to a laugh.

"This is my territory. And, if you're good, I'll kill you quickly." The Panther lunged at him, and he quickly dodged it, before snapping his jaws at the Panther's ankles. The Panther slipped him with its claws and scratched his shoulder. He howled with the pain and bit at the Panther's back. The Panther hissed at him, and imbedded its claws into his skin, then ripped him off.

"Okay, little Puppy. Its supper time." Then, in a flash of gold, the Panther was thrown against a tree. He shook his head and looked over to the new attacker. Tony was safely behind Steve as he growled at the Panther.

"You will leave him alone." He growled, low and menacing. The Panther glared at him.

"This is my territory. I am protecting what is mine." Steve stalked closer to the prone Panther.

"And this is me protecting what is Mine." He growled. The Panther looked in between the Alpha and Tony, before standing up.

"Then we shall fight. If you die, then I kill him. If I die, the territory is yours." He hissed. Then threw himself at Steve. Steve easily dodged the Panther attack, and quickly jumped over it, before snapping straight toward the neck. He bit down until he tasted copper on his tongue, then let the body drop. He looked over to Tony, who was still panting. He had already shifted, and Steve could see a gash on his shoulder. He padded over to the Omega, and shifted back, before sitting next to him.

"Don't run from me again." He said, voice even and calm, dispite the blood dripping from his jaw. Tony swallowed and looked away from the sight.

"Fine." He let his head thump against the bark of the tree.

"This place is yours now." Steve wiped the blood off his throat and mouth.

"So it is." He stood up, then stopped cold when he felt a hand clamp down on his ankle.

"Where are you going." Steve asked, no emotion in his voice. Tony could feel himself begin to tremble.

"I was just going to stretch." The hand let go, and he stretched his arms out until he heard the satisfying crack. That was the only noise that rang through the silence.

IV

Tony jolted awake on the forest floor. Steve was no where near him at the moment, and he had half a mind to run.

"Don't even think about it." He silently cursed ever deity that existed as Steve stepped into his line of sight, holding the pelt of the Panther.

"You don't even know what I could have been thinking." Tony grumbled, crossing his arms. Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know full well that you were planning on leaving again." He pulled his shirt off, making Tony sputter in protests, before ripping the bottom part in half.

"You're still hurt." He stated. Tony huffed.

"I don't need your help." Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony's arm, wrapping the makeshift bandage around the gash tight.

"Yeah, and me saving your ass from a Panther proves to me you don't need help." Tony looked away.

"I was handling it." Steve grabbed him by the shirt and peered into his gold eyes.

"You call almost getting mauled, handling it?" Steve growled. Tony felt his pulse speed up. There was pure fury in Steve's eyes. It made him feel threatened. He pushed Steve's arm away and stood up, ignoring the bristling man behind him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He growled out. Tony turned back to him and put a hand on his hip.

"I am going to find a watering hole. I spotted one a while ago while I was staying away from you." He turned back to the forest, and held back a groan when he heard Steve stand up behind him.

"I'm going with you."

"You pervert." Steve grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"Just to make sure that you don't run again. Or that no one tries to attack what's mine." Tony leveled a glare at him.

"I'm not yours, Alpha."

They made theirs way through the forest to a clearing. It had barely any trees round, and there were flowers scattered everywhere. A small stream ran through the middle, and Tony almost hummed in relief. He really wanted to clean up. He got near the water and turned back to Steve, who was watching him like a hawk.

"You're not watching me undress. I don't care what you think." Steve rolled his eyes, then turned around. He heard the rustling and risked a glance to the Omega. Tony was facing the water, and it took all of Steve not to jump the kid. Tony was beautiful, which is why almost every Alpha wanted him. His tan legs just went miles and miles long, and his ass was just so delicious to look at. He faintly wondered how it would taste, what Tony's slick tasted like. He snapped his head back he saw Tonyn begin to turn back.

"I know you were looking, you ass." Tony mumbled. Steve shrugged. He heard a splash of water, and turned around, knowing Tony was already in the stream. He lazily watched as Tony poured the water on his hair and ran his fingers through the dark curly locks. He smirked mischievously and began taking off his own clothes. After he was fully naked, he jumped into the water.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Tony yelled as the water splashed all over him. Steve swam up to him and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"Taking a bath." Tony whipped his head around to glare at Steve.

"And you couldn't wait until I finished?" Steve grinned.

"Nope." Tony scoffed and wriggled his way out of Steve's grip, making his ass rub over Steve's cock accidentally. Steve let it a shuddery moan, before letting Tony go. Tony glared at him.

"You, mister grabby pants, stay over there." Steve ignored him and swam after Tony.

"Come on, Tony. Have a little fun." Tony rolled his eyes so hard his eyes could have fallen out of his sockets.

"Oh, and you think me giving myself up to you is fun?" Steve ran a finger down Tony's crack and teased the entrance, making Tony gasp.

"Yes."  Tony's eyes went half lidded and his breathing quickened.

"Steve." He quietly moaned. Steve smirked and dipped a finger into the Omega, and that snapped Tony out of the trance he was in.

"Get off." He growled, and swam away from Steve. Steve sighed and watched as Tony stayed in his side. He washed himself quickly, then stayed at the water hole, keeping an eye in his Omega. After Tony finished, they made their way back to Steve's territory.

V

It had been two weeks since Tony had ran off, and Steve was getting twitchy.

"They should have come after you, by now." He said pacing. Tony had shifted and was licking his paws, before peering his gold eyes at Steve.

"I'm not that important. You, however, there probably searching all over the territory." He stretched out and sighed, letting his back hit the ground again. Steve let out a sigh, then walked over to Tony, laying next to him and nuzzling his neck.

“My pretty Omega.” He said, smiling. Tony blushed faintly.

“Not yours, Alpha.” Steve chuckled.

“I think you’re starting to lose your bite on that.” Tony sat up when he heard rustling.

“What was that?” Steve moved in front of him, his back tense. He would protect what was his. He saw tawny brown fur, and relaxed.

“Bucky. You guys found us.” He said, smiling. Tony set his jaw, turning around and walking away. Steve turned to the Omega, and cursed. Bucky shifted and rose an eyebrow at him.

“Trouble in paradise?” Steve growled at him, before chasing after Tony.

“Tony! Tony what’s wrong?” Tony turned to him.

“I’m not going back.” Steve’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What? Why not?” Tony looked at Steve, speechless.

“You think I went through hell to try and leave just to go back? No. I left because I want to be my own person, because I want to be free of all of the expectations that Howard put for me. I’m not going back.” Steve’s gaze hardened.

“I’m not leaving you here alone, Tony. You’re my Omega, and I need to keep you safe.” Tony’s  patience snapped.

“I’m not Yours!” He yelled, glaring at Steve. Steve chuckled darkly, walking to Tony, then jumping on him, pinning him to the ground. He nuzzled Tony’s neck lightly, making his pulse increase. Steve licked his neck, before nibbling on it, then pulling away to look into Tony’s eyes.

“You smell like me, you whimper for me, and you even get wet for me. Face it Tony.” He leaned in close, their lips almost touching.

“You’re mine.” Tony whimpered slightly.

“N- no.” Steve kissed him, making Tony go limp underneath him, kissing back gently. When he pulled away, Tony’s eyes were foggy.

“Are you mine?” He whispered. Tony snapped out of it, glaring hard.

“I don’t care if I get wet for you, Rogers. I’m not a thing to be owned. Get that through your thick skull.” He growled, pushing Steve off of him. He crossed his arms, then turned around looked down.

“You know, I might actually give you a shot if you stopped acting like I was your property.” He whispered, before walking off. He didn’t care if Steve went after him or not, he just din’t want to be near him at the time.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like Steve anymore, that wasn’t an option after being with him for almost a month. But... It would be nice if the man didn’t treat him like some property. Like if he was something to be owned. He didn’t want to be like every Omega in the world. He wanted be treated like a fucking person, because that’s what he was.

Why couldn’t they just accept that?

VI

He heard footsteps, and kept his gaze to the sunset. Steve sat down next to him, watching it along with him in silence. Tony eventually was fed up with the silence, and turned his gaze to the Alpha.

“What happened to your rescue team?” He asked, keeping his voice neutral. Steve sighed softly.

“I told them to go on without us.” Tony kept his displeasure to himself.

“Why? So you can keep trying to convince me that I’m yours?” Steve turned to him. Tony tried not to gasp. He had a completely different look in his eyes.

“No.” Tony squinted his eyes suspiciously.

“What do you mean, no?” Steve hesitantly took Tony’s hand.

“Well... After you’d walked away, I had did some thinking. I took in what you said.” He swallowed rough.

“I told them to leave because I finally realized why you left. You... You don’t like to be treated like a property. Like something to be auctioned off...” He looked down.

“And I’m sorry I treated you like that...” He looked away,then back at Tony.

“I guess I’ve been so stuck in the way that was taught to me by my dad, that I forgot... You’re different.” Tony stayed quiet the whole time. He... He did it? He finally showed him the thing he’d been trying to show everyone else for God knows how long... He felt his chest get lighter.

“So... what are you gonna do now?” He asked quietly. Steve looked back at the territory.

“I want to stay here. Maybe start a family... With you.” Tony kept his gaze on Steve, feeling his heart flutter.

“Why would you want to start a family with me?” He whispered. Steve smiled.

“Because, believe it or not, I still love you. I always had.” Tony felt a wave of relief wash through him. He... God, Steve actually loved him?

Steve took a deep breath.   
“So, will you have me?” Tony smiled softly, leaning in to give Steve a gentle kiss.

“Yes. I’d love to.”


End file.
